


Tricks and Treats

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff, Halloween, Hinted feelings, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Damian Wayne was a knowledgeable young man who was skilled in so many refine arts and techniques yet what baffles him the most is the social customs, ways and traditions society follows for the sake of ‘fun’ or something like that.What was the fascination in such a day was beyond the Damian's wildest imagination. People wearing odd clothes and rags, walking around in plain sight for a long amount of time- Were these people not afraid to get mugged?! This was Gotham and knowing the crime rate in the city, more people are going to get emitted to the hospital and it’s not just going to be for high sugar levels.Main pairing : Damian & DickHinted : Bruce & DickCould be read as BruDick or DamiDick depending how deep you read into it.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This fic was written in a span of weeks due to procrastination but it's finally done and too long. I told myself to write a simple 3k word fic just to ya know... celebrate Halloween but it spiraled... and spiraled and now it's out of hand. I've been neglecting other works to put this out, I apologize but it was Halloween so I had to write something. 
> 
> Warning: This author has never celebrated Halloween and only knows the gist of it. While reading this, you'll be thinking I'm stereotyping the holiday which I probably am but bare in mind... I know nothing. 
> 
> P.S: Damian is a little too uptight and workaholic- lol. I blame Bruce.

Damian Wayne was a knowledgeable young man who was skilled in so many refine arts and techniques yet what baffles him the most is the social customs, ways and traditions society follows for the sake of ‘fun’ or something like that. First off, why were there so many celebrations in a year, clearly people just wanted holidays or wanted a reason to do something out of the ordinary which could be done on any other day in Damian’s opinion. Secondly, why did such events and occasion even matter so much? Maybe back in the days they were important but right now, there are so much more pressing matters at hand! Was society blind?!

Foolish could be the word best describe everyone who became so invested in days such as ‘Halloween’ and sad to say, Richard John Grayson happened to be one of those foolish people. Not that Damian is ever surprised by that fact since Dick always found some annoying or unimportant event and made it into an important event so the whole family could join him in being foolish.

The worst thing was that everyone seemed to agree or tag along with Dick’s ideas and schemes for a ‘good fun’ which he calls it ‘bonding’ time though in Damian’s view, the only bonding he’ll ever need is in the training room… with his fists, swords and some training dummies.

However, lucky for him, the whole family aside from Dick and maybe occasionally Alfred, never really found it too fond to celebrate such things given their age so normally, they’d just ‘bond’ during Christmas and leave whatever other events out but… this year, Damian may have accidentally let slip the information that he’s never really had fun on Halloween-

Seriously, it was an accident when he was having a light banter with Nightwing on a rooftop as the elder mumbled away on all the joys Halloween could bring. He may or may not have said “What’s so great about Halloween” while rolling his eyes, which then caused Dick to go in a frenzy of emotions before he started questioning Damian about every little thing he knew about Halloween and that wasn’t a lot since it’s only Damian’s 3rd year in Gotham, plus all those years with the League of Assassin didn’t taught him anything about such a holiday.

For a reason Damian didn’t know, his father never liked the rest of them hanging in the Manor when they didn’t live there so the line was drawn clear. Whenever Dick was in Gotham to just help on missions or even just to check in, Bruce would push him away, telling him “You’re needed back in Bludhaven” or “Go back to Bludhaven, Dick”. Damian has heard it enough times for it to be a broken record. Dick respects Bruce’s polices and rules so they don’t meet unless it’s important or Christmas which is why Dick never knew Bruce didn’t celebrate Halloween with Damian and the other residents of Wayne Manor like Tim and Duke, maybe all these while, he had thought the adult would at least bring them out to a haunted house attraction or just for dinner but that’s not what happens every 31st October.

Every night on the 31st would go on like any regular night, they would patrol in the evening, and come back at the break of dawn or so and then the next day would come. It was simple like that and Damian wanted it to be like that- Sure, sometimes he sees the normal trick or treaters roaming around the streets of Gotham and the strange random costume everyone had made him feel a little normal but he didn’t want to celebrate such an occasion. He was Robin, he had responsibilities!

Dick however, didn’t see it that way because of some magically Halloween feelings, which was more or less the same reason he used on Damian for the ‘Christmas magic’ lie. Honestly, how old did Dick think Damian was? 5?!

Despite the protest and Damian’s empty threats, Dick still wanted the younger to see how nice of a night Halloween was but Damian Wayne would never take a night off of patrol just to roam the streets of Gotham in a white sheet begging for diabetes. Why would anyone do that?

“If you don’t want to celebrate Halloween… I get it. I just wanted you to see how great it was… I had fun when I did it with my parents but… I guess its fine, you have more important stuff to do.” That was what Dick said and Damian would be lying if he said he was expecting that answer from Dick since the other man was always so persistent about his views especially if such views involved having ‘fun’ yet the elder was giving up so easily? Maybe he’s finally come to his senses.

“I’m glad we came to an agreement.” Damian replied and a part of him was mentally hitting himself over how Dick looked right now, the way his blue eyes gloss despite the black mask like how a sad puppy would look. It was a weakness even his father could never admit but it was a true weakness. Damian tore his sight away from the elder man that night, he looked upon the city lights, ignoring the other.

*****

As the days approach by to Halloween, the city stores start selling all sorts of candies and decoration, gearing up to such a festive holiday everyone would love. Damian heard from his many classmates on how they were preparing to spend the day and what or who they were going to dress up as but when they asked him, he had no answer to give. Since he’s already wearing the Robin attire basically 364 days a year (Christmas is a day off), on Halloween a twist of change would be good as in he would wear normal clothes while the rest of Gotham dress up like clowns.

What was the fascination in such a day was beyond the younger man’s wildest imagination. People wearing odd clothes and rags, walking around in plain sight for a long amount of time- Were these people not afraid to get mugged?! This was Gotham and knowing the crime rate in the city, more people are going to get emitted to the hospital and it’s not just going to be for high sugar levels.

Regardless, it was something he paid no attention to because if people wanted to waste their time doing such things, that was their opinion but on Halloween eve night, Damian received a distress signal from Nightwing, one that was very unheard of. Dick never really ever needed assistance since he was a very independent man and even if he did need it, the signal should have been sent to the Bat Cave or to Bruce.

Damian looked at the beeping blue light of Nightwing’s symbol, his head preparing the worst as he quickly heads to the Cave and starts thinking of a good plan. If the distress signal was only meant for him then he would need an excuse to leave the Manor without his father figuring out but really what could he use against the World’s Greatest Detective? It was also worth noting that his father would be very worried if he knew something had happened to Nightwing but if the signal was only meant for him then he would have to keep it that way. 

“Father, I must request a leave from patrol tonight.” Damian knew the only way to get where he wanted was to be upfront and honest with his father without letting him know about the distress signal. Batman was had a good judge of people’s character and if he knew Damian wasn’t lying, he had no reason to not let the younger boy leave just one night alone. It was also worth noting how Damian used the word ‘must’, hinting its urgency which was very vital at this moment.

“Mhm.” A grunt as a reply was good enough for Damian and he would rather hear a grunt than a question because then it would get messy. It was good that his father respected his privacy, knew that Damian had his secrets but his secrets wouldn’t harm him or the people of Gotham. The exchange in trust was a good thing. Damian never questions his father on some nights and in return, Bruce should allow some privacy for his younger son as well.

*****

Damian headed back up to his room, remained calm as he walked past the butler so he won’t alert anyone. The young man grabbed his emergency backpack which has his Robin attire, another set of utility belt items and a small first aid kit in case of any injuries. He’s been far too trained to miss a step as he opens the window and take a quick leap out and off into the night.

First things first, Damian had to make it to Bluhaven where the signal was sent from, he went as fast as he could, using whatever possible transportation he could find. The young Robin was quick to enter Dick’s apartment, he knew all the secrets to Dick’s place, and he’s been in here from the windows far too often to know all its hidden security traps and such. In fact, Damian can’t remember a time where he came to Dick’s place through the front door. Slowly searching the place, he arrives at the kitchen where there seems to be signs of struggle, the place wasn’t just its usual mess (Because Dick Grayson can’t keep places clean, ladies and gentlemen), the tables and chairs were all over, broken shattered pieces of bowls and glasses all over with addition of kitchen knives being stuck to the cupboard like it was thrown there.

A quick examine through the crime scene, Dick was being targeted in his own home, someone knew he was Nightwing and to make sure the traces never went back to Bruce, he left the distress signal to Damian instead which was a smart move in Damian’s books. All the Robins could agree that Batman’s identity and safety came above their own as it was Robins responsibility to be the one there for the Bat besides, they all knew that Gotham could survive without a Robin but without the Bat was indescribable.

With no time to waste, Damian searches for further clues and it would be easier to differentiate crime scene evidence from Dick’s junk if the elder had cleaned up but things can’t always go his way. The young man navigates his way, searching for important clues until he stumbled upon a note for Batman, some taunting words and numbers at play but Damian already knew what the numbers were for and the note further confirmed his suspicion that the enemy was after Batman and is trying to use Nightwing as bait.

The note was crumpled in Damian’s hand, anger flowing in his veins with the long digit code memorized and already deciphered. Some digits were fakes, others led to a coordinate and Damian already knew where to head to.

Bludhaven was a lot like Gotham in many sense yet the place was nowhere near home sometimes. The buildings and roofs of Bludhaven were easily remembered by Damian who took every little detail into consideration for the safety of the ones he held dear but this place wasn’t Gotham, and he wonders if Dick sometimes thought the same.

Coordinates led him to an old abandoned underground sewage system which then harboured many other clues and odd findings. Damian was quick to solve any puzzle, meanwhile in his mind, he was wondering who the culprit was. This person couldn’t just be smart since he got passed Nightwing, no, they were all dealing with someone much stronger.

Hooking himself up the higher level, Damian finds himself elsewhere and the place was eerily quiet, an abandoned site of some sort. He would check his location but Damian feared he had no time to waste. Quickly he moved through the area, clearly whatever that needed to be cleared. Up the stairs, down the hallway with strange puzzles and random objects being flung his way though neither really pose any threat. Proving himself to be fearless, Damian was moving even faster through the place but as time goes by, he realized he was getting more agitated, so much that the batarangs have been thrown at multiple objects coming his way because he just couldn’t deal with any more bullshit right now.

“Nightwing!” Damian’s first call for his partner but his voice only echoed through the place. Alone and cold was his current situation and there’s a part of him tempted to just call for backup, not because the place was odd, but because Dick’s lack of location and status was getting to him but just as all hope was almost lost, Damian finds a new clue.

Stuck to the wooden wall was Dick’s type of batarang, in which he called them the ‘wing-dings’, Damian thought no one could top the name ‘batarang’, clearly he was wrong. The soldier roughly takes the object out, examines it and looks up before deciding to take the chance to grapple up the hidden area. 15 minutes more was the time Damian gave himself to find Dick before the situation turned sour and he would have no choice but to send a signal to his father. How Damian would hate that but this wasn’t about his pride… this was about Dick.

If Damian was being honest, this whole idea reeked of the Riddler with traps and puzzles to reach the next stage but if it was the Riddler then his egoistic mind would surely have plastered his name everywhere yet not a sign and not a mention. Besides, said man was never smart enough to know Dick Grayson was Nightwing and to use him as bait didn’t seem likely either. Maybe Nightwing found himself another riddle psycho-

Damian’s train of thoughts came to a halt after solving the puzzle to open the next door. Nightwing was there laid on the ground, unconscious. No blood indicated he wasn’t shot or stabbed, no wounds meant it could be a head trauma kind of injury or maybe something was injected into his system- Damian had no time to be sure as his body moved by his own, quickly running to the elder man who wasn’t even moving an inch. Robin couldn’t even be certain if he was breathing.

Moving too quickly, Damian was too preoccupied with the man in front of his eyes to analyse the situation clearly until it was too late. Only when his feet tripped a wire did the cogs in Damian’s brain turn to see that it was a trap all along and whatever the wire was holding was right above Dick. There was a moment of mental regret but Damian did all he could, he launches himself with his next step, landing in front of Dick’s upper body and shielding him with his smaller frame. Something was going to fall on him but he’d do all he could to protect Dick. Damian shuts his eyes tight, preparing for impact and impact pours on him.

*****

Except pouring impact has never felt like this before. It was like tiny rocks raining on his back and when Damian opened his eyes, he realized that whatever that was going to fall has fallen and it’s over- he’s still there and Dick’s still laying below him. As Robin moved slightly, the objects on his back fall over, scattered on the ground like the rest of the load that missed him. Glowing sparkly wrapping in dim light, Damian recognized them as candy wrappers and even knew some brands. As his mind pieces together the picture, he feels his body get pulled down before it was wrapped with warmth.

“Happy Halloween Damian!” Dick shouts loudly and Damian was still in utter confusion and maybe a little shock couldn’t respond as the elder pulled away from the hug with this wide smug grin on his face.

“I expected you to reach here much later…” Dick looks up at the hidden clock behind the broken tables and wood “But I guess you arrived just on time.” After hearing that, Damian looks to the clock as well to see that it was exactly 12:00am meaning it was 31st October- it was Halloween.

Suddenly, everything about this mission started to make sense. It was only Dick who could have gotten him to take the night off to save him, it could only be Dick who plotted such an intelligent strategy from staging his own struggling scenes to the traps laid down in the sewers and up here because only Dick knew Damian so well. He knew his weakness, knew what he would overlook and Dick used it to his advantage, making everything seemed perfectly because time was ticking and he knew Damian would overlook the flaws just enough to not figure out it was him all along.

The tricky puzzles around the place were targeted at Damian because Dick knew that although Damian could solve it, he would make mistakes and get frustrated at some point. This is all because Damian has been Dick’s robin and he’s always had a hand in training him so knowing his weaknesses, strengths and figuring him out-

Damian was fuming with rage that he raised a hand to punch Dick directly in the face. The elder took the blow even though they both knew he could have dodged the attack. Maybe it was the atmosphere or just the whole scene that anger the younger boy.

“You staged this whole idiotic act?!” Damian burst out, he was up on his feet within seconds while Dick was still laying there with a hand on his bruised cheek.

“Damian… I…”

“I was led on to think you were in trouble, in dire need of assistance! I even skipped patrol to be here and you played me for a fool, Grayson.” Words spat out in a fit of fury that even the speaker couldn’t control himself. Was he angry Dick made such an event more important than work? Or was he angry that Dick made such a distasteful joke, acting injured, luring him out like that- All Damian knew was that he was angry now and the reason behind it didn’t matter, not when he was blinded by wrath.

“I just thought that…” Dick gets up one his feet, hoping to reason with the younger and from his stance, he pose no threat.

“If you wish to indulged yourself in such childish entertainment then do as you please but don’t include me in your games!”

“It’s just one night Robin.”

“A night wasted fulfilling your immature dream.”

There used to be a time Damian never regretted the actions he made or the words he said but after coming to Gotham, he’s changed a little and the word guilt and regret have become words he would use in his own head. Emotions bind him in a tangle of a mess where his words come out before it was thought well of and sometimes he knows it hurts, he knows it stings but when he’s standing right there feeling things he doesn’t usually feel- Damian doesn’t know what to do.

“No. Damian… I never wanted- I just thought-“ Unlike Damian and Bruce, Dick was open with his expression, unable to lie when it came to family and the look on his face showed his mistakes and his miscalculation for this whole thing.

“You thought wrong.” Damian huffed out one last time before he turns and walks off, stomping his way out; making the floorboards creek loudly below his feet. He finds the first window he sees with his eyes and he leaps out without thinking of Dick’s footsteps behind him.

*****

The sight of Bludhaven has never given Damian any feeling but leaving the place almost made him feel better and though the road back to Gotham gave him plenty of time to think of his actions, all Damian could think was how he himself was thoughtless to Dick’s games. How did he not figure it out beforehand when the proof was left wide open? Damian knew the truth- he was far too trusting of his old partner, harbouring feelings he wished he could push aside and just by seeing the distress signal had pushed him a little too far off from his usual self.

All the trainings he’s had when he was young could never prepare him for such a thing. A part of him is worried because if he’s pushed to the edge at the idea of Dick in trouble then that makes it a weakness for him and for once… Damian could see eye to eye with his father. The reason why Bruce always pushed them all away, the reason why he wanted to work alone sometimes- why some missions were deemed to dangerous was all because he couldn’t handle the aftermath that came if one of them didn’t make it back.

Memories of how Dick looked at him back then made his chest ache but it was the elder’s own fault for making such a needless plan, all for a holiday he would not even celebrate in the first place. If Dick wanted to have fun, he could. Dick could find his other friends or whatnot, why did he need to drag him in his silly games? He felt as if he was made fun of.

Pathetic.

Damian strides in the cave, pulling off his mask and gloves, feeling a whole night waste just like that. Surprisingly his father was back from patrol, perhaps the night was dead like his spirit for the holiday. As he walks towards the front, his eye catches Tim who was also taking off his gear which two things; one, patrol just ended and two, Tim was his replacement tonight.

“How did it go with Dick?” Tim asked and Damian was almost bewildered by the fact that Tim knew. Does that mean everyone knew and was in on this heist except himself? But Damian remained emotionless despite his mind conjuring up spiteful words to throw at Tim.

“I suppose you were in on it too. What did he promise you? A night as my replacement? Were you satisfied Drake?” Damian stops in his tracks to glare at Tim who was also starting to lose his temper at the younger’s words and actions.

“What are you talking about?” Tim shook his head lightly but his tone meant he was pushing Damian to push him back so that they can have another reason to choke one another.

“Forcing me to take part in a wild chase just to be my replacement is an incompetent short term plan, don’t you agree Drake? I can’t believe I allowed myself-“ Damian shuts his eyes, taking fast breaths to slow his mind down.

“You’re insane. I don’t even know why Dick tries with you. I had other plans today, I didn’t waltz in to be your replacement- don’t flatter yourself!”

“Whatever nonsensical lies you say are beyond me. The next time Grayson wants to accomplish his old dead dream, tell him to find a dim-witted prey like yourself instead.”

“Is that what you thought of tonight? That Dick made this whole ploy so he could… what… celebrate Halloween again? Have his childhood memories again? Has it ever crossed your mind that the things Dick does… he does it for you?” Tim words stopped Damian from walking off, the younger boy stops to think again with his fist clench, he’s about to throw another punch tonight.

“Going out for lunch? Deliberately making rounds back in Gotham to spend time with you? Taking you out in the daylight- playing video games until you were satisfied even though he’s had a long night? Taking care of your wounds before he mends his own? Going all the way to waste his time to give you a good night so that you could have actual memories of something that didn’t involve crime fighting!! Dick doesn’t do all that for his own joy… but you’re too self-centred to see past your own pride to care about him!!”

“Shut up!!!” Damian shouted, turning to face Tim with his stance; ready for a bloody fight.

“Enough!” Bruce’s voice echoed through the large cave, angry and commanding at the two boys. Was he mad at the words exchanged or the fact that they were both about to rip each other into shreds? Damian couldn’t tell from his father’s facial reaction but he knew he couldn’t stay down here any longer to hear any of Tim’s words. He would get his revenge on Drake and it would be a matter of time-

A click of his tongue in annoyance like he wasn’t biting it down a while ago to keep himself calm before he left the cave and ascended back to his room quietly. Damian didn’t think things through, he didn’t care and why should he care in the first place? He wasn’t wrong. Grayson was acting childish and was foolish which was not out of the ordinary so why should he feel like this right now?

*****

It was too dark to be dawn yet but Damian was out of bed, unable to hush his mind to slumber for the remaining hours after he cleaned up because of what Tim had said earlier on. He curses the older Robin in his mind, wishing upon a thousand death for keeping him awake but if what Tim said wasn’t true then why was he so bothered? He should be bothered if it was… and maybe… maybe it was. Damian took his time to cool himself down, look at the situation from a different angle, that was what Dick had taught him long ago- and he was more… considerate thanks to that teaching.

Damian would like to think that he knew Dick well- that he knew the elder man as much as the elder man knew him but most of the time, that wasn’t the case. Dick would lead people on with his façade of a smile, making people feel like he’s got his heart on his sleeve and he was easy to read like an open book but all that was a lie. For the heart was deeper than it seem and there was a secret chapter to that open book. Maybe the things Dick did was out of the ordinary and beyond Damian’s comprehension but he knew the elder had a heart worth more than gold and what he did tonight after everything… was out of place.

The young Robin sighed to himself, a strange feeling tugging his chest as he opened the door of his room and headed back down to the cave where his father would be despite the time. Bruce was always working on late night projects like he wasn’t human, sometimes Damian bets his father wished he was like Superman- didn’t need the human essentials to survive. He would make use of all 24 hours he had. Today however not the same as Bruce was missing from his chair though the lights in the cave were still on and the computer still functional.

Damian walked over to the giant Bat Computer, typed a few instructions on the keyboard before a virtual map appeared on the wide screen.

“Bludhaven.” Damian mutters under his breath, reading it like it was an instinct. He could see Batman and Nightwing’s symbol together, showing him that they were out doing some old dynamic duo team-up. Maybe Bruce understood the talk Damian had with Tim and knew for sure how dispirited Dick was… maybe he thought some old fashion patrolling would keep Dick’s mind off of the events that played out-

Damian Wayne sometimes hates the bond his father had with Grayson but maybe ‘hate’ wasn’t the right word for that feeling in his heart.

“Master Damian.” Alfred’s voice was low in the night and the butler’s skill was so sharp that Damian swore he didn’t hear footsteps, only breathing.

“What?” The younger looks behind his shoulders to see the old wary man looking rather displease to see him down at the cave at this hour.

“You should be in bed. It would be rather undesirable for you to develop sleeping schedules like Master Bruce.”

“I’ll sleep when I want to.”

“I’m afraid you will do just that.” An audible sigh from the butler like he was reminiscing some old fond memory of him and a younger version of Bruce.

“Father’s out with Grayson again. Any lead on why?” Damian asked the all-knowing butler who gave him a raised of a brow.

“I’m afraid I do not know. Perhaps, Master Bruce just needs to speak with Master Richard.”

“When does he not need to speak to Grayson?” Damian rolls his eyes, another click of his tongue in annoyance.

“Does it bother you Master Damian?”

“No.” Damian slams his fingers a little too hard on the keyboard as he muttered his words and the map disappears from the screen. The boy walks over to where all the weapons were kept like decoration in the cave before he grabs his favourite sword, a long and sharp one that he’s been training with for a while.

“And where are you going with such an object?” The butler watches Damian unsheathed the sword with a smirk on his face, his eyes wild and his mind planning already.

“Drake’s room.” Damian replied casually before he walks back up in confident strides, ignoring the butler’s words in the background.

*****

The night before was a real bust and Dick feels like a dick about it. He should have thought about it better before making such a plan, causing such a havoc. He hasn’t even gotten a chance to apologize to Damian after all he’s done and that just makes him feel worse. How was he going to approach the young Robin about this? Would Damian even see him after the whole explosion of a mess?

Honestly, Dick thought Damian would find the puzzles rather interesting since they were tailored to be difficult at every part Damian lacked in. Think of it as training since Dick always monitored Damian’s training so he knows where the weak spots were… he didn’t think a prank would set off a bomb though. The night was rough and what was supposed to be a great Halloween surprise for Damian became Dick’s worst Halloween ever.

The elder had spent the whole night wondering how to make it up to Damian after the Robin stormed off in heated anger but no good idea except an apology would make up for the fail he did yesterday. Damian wasn’t like an ordinary child, even the way he speaks would baffle many but the boy was a child at heart despite his cold exterior and Dick thinks that inner spirit deserves more than what Bruce could give. It was likely that a formal apology plus a promise of his favorite video game would suffice but even after Damian forgives him… Dick thinks he still won’t be able to get over it.

As if Dick wasn’t guilt tripping himself so much already, Bruce shows up in the cold night without notice and almost scares Dick into literally tripping while he was leaping off of roofs however, Batman’s presence wasn’t aim to make Dick feel worse, instead, talking to Bruce actually made him feel better and maybe now he understood why Bruce didn’t make a big deal of Halloween with the rest in the Manor.

Regardless of their differences most of the time, Bruce understood Dick more than anyone else and knew what could make him feel better. The chat was long but after Dick heard Bruce’s reassurance, the Batman offers him to patrol and Dick was more than happy to clear his mind for the moment.

Nightwing knew Batman must’ve been tired after his own patrol and knowing the man, he’s probably needed early in the morning somewhere yet he’d still make the time to leap around with Dick. Truly, it was the thoughts that counts. If Dick was being honest, sometimes he misses Bruce’s company, the man taught him so much and was worth all the respects so having nights where they could just somehow go back to being Batman and Robin made Dick feel lighter when he leaped.

*****

The spirit of Halloween was completed washed away by the memories of Damian being mad at him and Dick has to admit that the young boy has his valid points. He shouldn’t have forced something on Damian like that especially when it was in expense of a night fighting crime. The kid had his priorities sorted unlike Dick and the thought of that made him sigh to himself.

A soft buzz from his phone took the raven haired male’s attention away briefly to check on the device and he sees a text from Bruce, informing him that his presence at the Wayne Manor was absolute tonight. Dick thinks it must be a mission and it wasn’t the first time Bruce was so vague over the mission so he doesn’t reply or ask what it’s about- he thinks it’s classified as usual. Dick thinks it isn’t such a bad idea to just go for mission and not doing anything since he was still feeling guilty and though he already made plans with Wally for the night, he didn’t feel like going anymore and now that a mission came up, it was the perfect reason why he can’t show.

Dick makes a quick text to his friend to inform the ‘sad’ news before spending the rest of the day on phone texting about another 100 reasons why he can’t just ditch the family to spend time with his friends.

*****

The sun was setting in the horizon but Gotham City was bustling with life on such a festive day. Halloween meant shops open till late, children were running around asking for candies and everyone just had a good scare here and there unless you end up seeing Batman or something. Dick rides back to the Manor by his motorcycle, finding it far more convenient than taking his car, plus, he guesses he won’t stay long tonight. In his head, he was thinking of how to face Damian after all the hell that broke lose. It was obvious he would be saying sorry but all the same, Dick didn’t want to see Damian so disappointed in him especially when Dick pride himself in knowing about the younger boy the best.

Damian was his Robin first, the one he took under his wing and gave all the care and training he needed to prepare him for worse to come. It didn’t matter whether Dick will ever take the mantle of the Bat or if he’ll ever have a partner as Nightwing- nothing could replace the experience of the first and Damian was the first.

“Here goes.” Dick mutters to himself under his breath as he takes off his helmet and gets off his bike, his eyes eyeing the huge Manor in front of him, the place never ceases to amaze him.

The first surprise was that Alfred wasn’t at the door to greet him like he usual does, maybe the man was busy or perhaps the mission seriously needed all hands on deck. Dick opens the door himself, slowly pushing the large wooden frame wide to see the inside of the Manor dark with not even a simmer of light inside.

“… Alfred…? Bruce?” Dick walks in slowly, letting his eyes adjust to see better but he couldn’t make out any figures and he didn’t hear any sounds either.

“Bruce??” Dick calls out louder for the man of the household but all he could hear was the door slowly shutting behind him before it was completely shut.

“… Tim? Duke? Damian?”

“Master Richard.”

“Woah! O-Oh!” Dick turns to see Alfred holding an antique candle holder filled with small lit up candles behind him and it startled him a little.

“Alfie- you took 2 years out of me.” Dick chuckles lightly, watching the elder man smile at him.

“I see that the city must’ve kept you far longer than expected.” Alfred said and Dick tilts his head a little in confusing before he turns to look where Alfred was eyeing to see the place being slowly lit with candles and lights but it was like magic since no one was there to actually light the fire or switch the switches.

“How… how did that even?” Lost for words, Dick didn’t know what to say but he did hear footsteps approaching him so he turns to see a familiar face dressed in a black formal tuxedo with a black bowtie.

“Luke? What are you doing here… and did you do that?” The corner of Dick’s lips twitch into a smile as the man approach him with a magician’s wand in his hand; waving it around, the lights around the place lit further and Dick sees the place clearer now and it was like Wayne Manor was having a party. The place was well decorated in Halloween theme from the fake cobwebs with spiders, coffins, hanging candles to look like they’re floating and even a little smoke for ambiance.

“A magician never reveals his secret.” Luke presses a finger on his lips before giving the other a playful wink and stepping aside so that Dick could meet everyone else.

It felt like Christmas because why else was everyone here in the Manor all dressed up? Barbara was color coordinated with her pirate outfit, the color of her hair truly bringing out the rest of her costume, Cassandra was dressed as a witch, dark but rather adorable set of clothing choice, Stephanie was Alice from Alice in Wonderland, the light blue fluttering dress brings out her eyes, Harper was cool as ever in her leather jacket, Dick guesses she’s a rock star of some sort and it suits. Kate was dressed in a red fitting dress, with glow in the dark devil horns headband.

A hooded figure walked towards Dick but the hood soon fell when the person raised his head up and it was Duke with a lightsaber in hand and ready to defend the universe.

“You all look amazing!” Dick looks at them with childhood glimmer in his eyes.

“We tried our best.” Tim’s voice came out from behind and Dick turns to see his younger brother in a Frankenstein costume with green paint over his face and gel up hair for the real look. It was no secret that they could do anything if they put their minds to it but who would have thought they’d care about a simple Halloween party, so much that they were actually dressed up for it.

“I see you have finally decided to join us.”

Dick knew that voice anywhere and of everyone at this party, he never expected Damian to participate- not after the whole argument they had the night before yet when Dick turned his head to the voice from the top of the stairs, he sees Damian standing tall, prideful even wearing an old Victorian style suit; white button up shirt with little ruffles around the wrist, maroon vest matching slacks in a darker shade of red. His hair was gel back today, a formal look he always wore for any events and Damian had black and red walking cane, sleek with a bat at the top and Dick wonders where the younger even got such a thing in the first place.

Damian looked like a noble in his choice of clothing, a young boyish grin plastered on his face and Dick could see the white fake fangs.

Damian Wayne is a vampire for Halloween-

Damian Wayne actually putting on a costume for Halloween-

“Damian!” The fear of anger from the younger disappears as Dick called out to him. With Damian in such an elaborate outfit, everything was now set in stone that their argument no longer mattered, right?

“Why are all of you dressed up…? And even…-“ Loss for words, he looked at Damian for answers as the young Robin descend from the stairs with his strict posture.

“It is Halloween, therefore, this is a Halloween gathering. Need I say more?”

Dick was ecstatic to be honest, at first he just wanted to show Damian that Halloween wasn’t as bad as the younger depicted but now he’s got a full on festivity like it was Christmas once again. Why did they plan this? For what? Or maybe for who? And who got the idea all together?

“Drake and I prepared the whole ordeal. A small matter.” There was a side glance from Damian to Tim but neither of them would say more about their cooperation, Dick was surprised really because out of everyone in the household, Damian and Tim had the roughest edges but them coming together to actually plan and hold this party really meant that the two of them came a long way.

The closeness the two got was enough of a pleasant surprise for Dick but of course, Dick knows that there’s two missing people not in the Manor and he understands why. Jason would rather be dead again then to come for yet another gathering in a year, last Christmas they had to knocked him out to get him present so asking him to come may be a very impossible task. The next person missing was Bruce and Dick was a little disappointed but he understood that while they were out here having a good time, someone still needs to protect Gotham and only Batman could do so. The fact Robin is having the night off already meant so much.

“I’m surprised! You guys really got me… too bad Jason and Bruce aren’t here to see this…”

“Ah yes- we almost forgot about Todd.”

As if that was the que, Duke pulls off a white sheet on one of the decoration to show an Egyptian tomb and when it was pushed opened… Jason was wrapped in what seemed like toilet paper which hid stronger rope or some form of object typing him up and making sure he stayed where he was supposed to be. Upon seeing daylight, the Red Hood struggles in his bounds, muffled angry screams which was probably cussing couldn’t be heard by any of them but they knew he was saying some vulgar words.

“Jason! You’re here too!” Dick smiles happily at the other who clearly was here by force.

“We’ll let you out if you behave.” Tim pokes the mummy and Jason retaliates by struggling harder.

“As for Father…” Damian brings them back to the topic and Dick was ready to hear how Batman couldn’t separate work from home and that his Gotham needed a protector but he didn’t hear Damian explain because Dick heard the sound of door closing before heavy footsteps approach them. 

“Bruce…” Dick looks at the man wearing a black suit and he didn’t exactly dressed up for Halloween but the fangs were visible thus, the effort was seen. 

“What about you Alfred? What are you supposed to be?” Dick turns his attention back to the only person aside from himself not in any form of costume. 

“I am playing the role of a secret service agent pretending to be a butler.” Alfred adds in a monotone but everyone caught that little smile. 

“The only odd one out is you, Grayson so I suggest you pick up the pace and get changed.” 

“I have a costume too? You guys prepared something for me? What is it?” 

“You’ll know when you find out.” 

***** 

Finding whatever they prepared in his old room was another surprise and Dick doesn’t complain or ask too many questions as he puts the clothing on. It felt a little tight but it wasn’t too constricting. Dick stares at his own reflection in the mirror; he couldn’t exactly tell if he was supposed to be a werewolf or a dog but he guesses it isn’t the later since it’s Halloween. The whole attire was fluffy and soft since it’s basically fur but a little itchy at random places. Dick walks back down after putting it on and everyone chuckled a little upon seeing a grown man looking rather adorable wearing a headband with two large wolf ears on them- there’s even a tail to match. 

“Just so you know… I didn’t pick your costume.” Tim said in his own defense and Dick could only shrugged before laughing as well. He must look odd in this but it’s just his family seeing him in embarrassing Halloween costumes so it wasn’t anything new. 

“Grayson.” Damian looked up at him and beckons him to lean downwards with his index finger, the elder complies with Damian’s wishes and leans downward to match his height, his mind wondering if Damian had something secretive to tell him. 

Out of Dick’s line of sight, Damian holds something out from behind his back before fastening whatever object it was to Dick’s neck. It was only when it snapped shut did Dick find out that Damian just presented him a collar or maybe a leash for a dog. Still in a little shock, the object is tight around his neck and he touches it with his hand, feeling the soft leather and the large oval metal sticking out from it. Dick couldn’t see from his view but moving his finger over it, he could make out what was engraved on the metal. 

The familiar letter ‘W’ for Wayne. 

“It suits.” Damian and Bruce both mutter under their breaths, barely audible but Dick was busy making jokes with the rest of them to actually hear those words however Damian and Bruce did earn a side glance from Alfred who heard. 

***** 

Laughter and talks filled the Manor making the old place look lively, a change of atmosphere for the fancy yet usually dull home. They converse and played, poking fun of one another and stuffing their mouth full with Alfred’s homemade meals. Dick asked Bruce if Gotham was going to be alright without their dark savior for the night and the elder man merely replies with “GCPD can take care of it for one night”. Those words were hard to come and Dick appreciated hearing it. 

Dinner was good, they had their filled with jokes and games after untying Jason and letting him rage on before he calmed down and ate more food. This was the kind of gathering Dick always looked forward to and the kind he wished for Tim, Duke and Damian. 

It was getting late and the party slowed down after breaking the 5th plate and Alfred calling it a timeout on every member of the family. Everyone was chatting away while Damian quietly got Dick out of the attention and up on the roof of Wayne Manor. Dick kept going on about how Alfred will not be pleased to see the two of them up on the roof but Damian silenced him with “They won’t know if you stop talking.” 

***** 

The reason that spurred him into making this whole plan for Dick was really unknown. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to do it but seeing as things went according to plan today, Damian was glad he did but despite him and Dick being close enough to understand each other’s silence, Damian thought it’d be better if he apologized for his behavior regardless of there being no more bad blood between them. Perhaps, his heart would stop feeling a certain way if he just came clean. 

“My behavior last night was… amiss. I apologize.” Damian looked at Dick right in the eyes, he wasn’t like his father who would just silently accept Dick’s understandings, Damian wanted to be better- to be more and he knows that though Dick didn’t need or want to hear an apology- he would appreciate the sentiment. 

“It’s alright. I understood where you were coming from and maybe I’ve taken the joke too far.” Neither of them ponder harder on whether Damian was mad because of the prank or if he got mad because Dick made a joke about being injured and captured. 

“Tonight was… a good kind of surprise. You and Tim working together for this was as unexpected as the party. How did you get him to agree?” 

‘A sword’ Damian thinks in his head but knows that wasn’t the reply sappy Grayson wanted to hear so instead he says “A simpleton like Drake is easily persuaded over.” And it makes Dick laugh. 

The apology was said and Damian felt like he was finally at peace with himself. Will he ever know if what Tim said was true or if it was said just to spite him? Damian doesn’t want to ask and he doesn’t need to know if Dick does things for him or for anyone else, all he needs to know is that this is real and it is enough. 

“This is the best Halloween I’ve ever had.” Dick’s sudden words made Damian clench his fists tight, yet another emotion he couldn’t comprehend. 

“Don’t make it a habit. This year is an exception.” The younger looks away and into the city lights ahead of him, when was the last time he felt this way?

Gotham City was rotten and all sorts of trouble, screaming agony of some dying bastard about the misfortune this city brings yet as Damian sat on the roof of Wayne Manor with Dick, he didn’t add all the wrongs into the equation, rather, right now he’s feeling contented and home has never felt this way before. 

“Damian…” Dick calls his name, and without a choice, Damian turns to look at him. 

“Thank you.” 

Dick gives him the most genuine smile he’s seen all night, bright blues sparkling under little light as the wind messes his hair. The elder was saying words Damian wished he could say to him at the moment but they didn’t need words to convey their message, Dick always understood Damian- always was two or three steps ahead when it came to certain aspects of life. This was Damian’s first Halloween and he had nothing to compare with but as of right now, he’s pleased. 

Damian Wayne is a knowledgeable young man who’s skilled in many refined arts and techniques and yet despite his knowledge, he was always baffled by people around him and their imprudent behavior with their strange occasions and he doesn’t comprehend their ways but Damian thinks that perhaps… it is not too bad to try and understand them once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! 
> 
> Wasn't that too long? After finishing it, I worried it would be too boring for the reader and that it was too lengthy with unnecessary things written in it but it was too late to change so... yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos is much appreciated but comments will be loved and given a free virtual cookie. 
> 
> I will see you guys next time! Do check out my other works :) 
> 
> Also Damian is getting cuter and cuter with each comic update and my heart is about to explode-


End file.
